Kemeko's Night Alone
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Deciding Kemeko's old enough to have a room of her own instead of sleeping in her crib in his room, Leonardo with the help of the other Turtles and Mona create a new room for her, but how will his adopted daughter take sleeping alone? CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya all!**

 **I came up with an idea for a short fic that focuses on Kemeko I've been meaning to write more stuff about her since she made her Debut in ' _Karai's Legacy_ '. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do so! **

**' _A Darker Shade of Amber_ ' is still continuing, and I hope to have more of that written soon! In the meantime, hope you enjoy this new fic! **

**Kemeko's Night Alone**

 **Chapter One**

Soft lighting of candles flickered in the darkness and the relaxing quiet sound of the music box filled the bedroom as the blue masked turtle Leonardo sat next to a crib where he watched a small Japanese girl snuggle down.

"Time for sleep Kemeko." he whispered sticking his hand through the bars of the crib and stroking her cheek "Another big day tomorrow! My Pretty Lotus Blossom!"

The little girl smiled at him and pulled the blanket up higher to her face.

"Nigh..nigh...dada..." she said softly blinking her grey blue eyes.

Leonardo chuckled and stroked her cheek again before pulling his hand away and sitting quietly in the darkness waiting for Kemeko to fall asleep fully before leaving the room.

He waited for about ten minutes and looking to Kemeko he saw she wasn't moving and only twitched her lips a little every few seconds.

"I love you." Leonardo whispered softly "Sweet dreams."

Satisfied she was sleeping, he stood up quietly and crept away.

* * *

As Leonardo walked to the door, he saw his Sensei, Master Splinter standing there watching with a loving look on his face.

"Well done Leonardo." He said "You truly are a natural when it comes to being a parent to little Kemeko."

Leonardo blushed slightly and looked back at the cot where he could just see Kemeko's sleeping face in the dim light.

"Karai would indeed be very proud of you." Splinter continued.

Leonard sighed sadly as he thought of Karai.

"I made a promise." He said "And I intend to keep it, I intend to love and raise Kemeko like my own."

"You two may be different." Said Splinter proudly "But you deep inside, you are just the same."

"I know one day she's going to grow up." Leonardo breathed "And she'll want to know about her parents, and why she's different to us, but I won't lie to her."

"That's all you can do my son." Splinter said softly "And when that time comes, I will help you explain to her."

"Thanks master." said Leonardo, he looked back through the door and that thoughtful look crossed his face again.

Splinter watched him for a a moment, and soon saw that twinkle in his eldest son's eye, the look of an idea.

"You are having thoughts my son?" the old rat enquired.

"Yeah," Leonardo replied "I was just thinking that maybe Kemeko is ready for her own room, she is getting a bit big for the cot, so maybe a bed would be good for her?"

"I don't see why not." Said Splinter "I believe Kemeko will enjoy a little bedroom of her own."

"She can sleep in the spare room next to mine." Said Leonardo moving his eyes to the room next to his "We'll make it look great! A room she'll love!"

"Indeed!" said Splinter "We shall bring the idea to the others in the morning."

* * *

"No need!" a female voice was heard behind them, the rat and turtle turned to see the mutant Lizard Lady Monalisa walking over "I think it's a great idea!"

"Oh hey Mona!" said Leonardo in a quiet voice.

"How is the little doll?" asked Monalisa with a smile.  
"Oh good as gold if not better." said Leonardo "In fact, there are times I could just watch her forever, she's such a sweet little angel."

Mona nodded in agreement.

"I can say the same about Pandora." she said "I could watch her forever! Well in fact it's hard to pull Raphael away sometimes!"

"A parents love for their child, is the strongest and most powerful love of all." Splinter said "The three of you have experienced something so wonderful, as I have, with all of you."

Leonardo and Mona both blushed slightly.

"Thank you Sensei." they said together.

* * *

Leonardo turned to the spare room next to his room and looked within, it was dark but he turned on a small light and stared at the contents that littered the floor.

"Gosh." he said "It'll take all day to clear all the junk out, but I'm sure we can make it into a beautiful room for Kemeko!"

"Well there's plenty in here for Donnie to play with." said Mona "I'm sure he'll have fun looking in there."

"And Mikey enjoys a treasure hunt sometimes!" said Leonardo "I think he's got a lot in here he's forgotten he had!"

"And I'm always telling him to get rid of stuff he doesn't want or need anymore!" Mona sighed "He can get so messy!"

Leonardo agreed.

"Well I suppose we can talk to the others tomorrow." he said, he looked towards the TV area where the other turtles were sitting in front of the many TV screens laughing at a comedy show.

He wanted to talk to them now, but decided that the morning was the best time, yet he had an excited niggling in his stomach.

He could picture Kemeko's room now, a large bed with sides up since she was still young, pictures all over the wall, more toys than one could count, and a wardrobe of clothes, especially Japanese silk dresses, and maybe some ninja outfits for when he would start training her to be like him.

A strong fighter, a master of Bushido, a strong ninja warrior.

"It's going to be great!" he said "I can't wait to get started!"

"Me neither." said Mona with a smile "And we'll help you all the way!"

"That we will." said Splinter placing his paw on Leonardo's shell "We all worked hard to give Pandora the room she would love, and now we shall do it for Kemeko!"

 **Awww! Such sweet moments! Leonardo's such a devoted father to Kemeko.**

 **Wonder how they'll get on with making the bedroom? Well we'll find out soon enough!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, Leonardo pitched his idea to the others at breakfast to which they all agreed.

"Yeah!" Raphael said "Well, Pandora has always had her own room since we came to his lair after she was born at the Farmhouse!"

"That's true." said Donatello "Well Leonardo's had Kemeko in his room since the day he adopted her."

"Just so I could keep an eye on her and be there for her." Leonardo replied "After all the poor little flower went through."

He looked at Kemeko who sat in her high chair gurgling at everyone and waving her little hands happily.

"We understand Leonardo." said Splinter "You wanted to bond close with her, and you have, and you are realising she can be alone now, but not far away."

Leonardo nodded as he stroked Kemeko's cheek.

"I saw it when she was first born Leo." said Donatello "She laid her eyes on you, and she imprinted on you, she saw you as her father! Just like she saw Karai as her mother."

"And one day, I'll tell her about her mother." said Leonardo "And her real father."

"I remember when Kemeko first spoke to you." said Splinter "it was such a beautiful moment, and described your bond beautifully!"

Leonardo felt her eyes water slightly as he heart pounded with love as he looked at Kemeko, remembering the day she said her first word, and how he knew for sure that she identified him as her father.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _*Three months ago*_

 _Leonardo watched as Kemeko sat on the floor playing with Pandora, he had been left babysitting whilst Mona and Raphael were out on the Shell cycle, Splinter was watching his soaps and Michelangelo was with Donatello, more than likely watching his brainy brother work on a new gadget or looking at another experiment in his laboratory._

 _Kemeko was sitting upright and giggling as she watched Pandora pretending to have a tea party with her Ninja and Geisha Bear, Cuddles and some other toys and dolls._

" _One lump or two Cuddles?" Pandora asked Cuddles the Bear as she pretended to pour some tea "Two? Okay!" she placed a plastic cup before Cuddles and placed a cup before Kemeko._

" _Would you like some tea Kimmi-coo?" she asked._

 _Kemeko just gurgled at Pandora making Leonardo gush slightly at how cute the two girls looked as they played together._

" _Okay!" said Pandora pretending to pour some tea "There you go!"_

 _She then pretended to take a sip from her cup._

 _After a couple of minutes, Kemeko toddled over to Leonardo and hugged his leg before guggling at him._

" _Hey Lotus!" he said "You need something?" he stroked her silky black hair and stroked her cheek making her giggle more then she opened her mouth._

" _Pa...pa...pa!" she squeaked._

 _Leonardo's eyes widened and his heart beat faster._

" _What did you say?" he asked hoping he wasn't just imagining it.  
"Pa...pa!" Kemeko struggled holding her hands up to him "Pa..pa!" _

" _Papa?" Leonardo repeated her words "Papa! You, you said Papa!" tears of happiness filled his eyes as he lifted Kemeko up onto his knees._

" _Papa!" Kemeko said a little louder "Papa papa!"_

 _Leonardo felt a lump in his throat and he nuzzled his beak against Kemeko's nose making her giggle._

" _You talked!" he said "You said your first word!"_

" _Papa!" Kemeko squeaked again._

" _She talked?" Pandora's excited voice was soon heard._

 _Leonardo looked down at the happy little mutant girl as she jumped up at down._

" _She talked! She talked!" she shouted "Kimmi-coo can talk!"_

 _She then ran over to the sofa where Splinter was still watching the TV chattering excitedly._

 _Leonardo held Kemeko close and ran after Pandora as she jumped on the sofa.  
"Grandpa! Grandpa!" she squealed bouncing up and down "She talked! She talked!"_

" _Calm down Little Geisha!" Splinter smiled as he stroked Pandora's cheek affectionately"Who can talk?"_

" _Kimmi-coo!" Pandora cried "Kimmi-coo talked!"_

" _She did Master!" Leonardo said, sounding as excited at Pandora "she...she called me papa!"_

 _Splinter beamed and stood up facing his eldest son and Kemeko who had her arms wrapped around his neck._

" _Papa." Kemeko said again._

" _A child's bond with their parent is very strong." said Splinter "And Kemeko loves you so much."_

 _Leonardo kissed Kemeko's cheek._

" _I've never felt happier, Master." he said "She's the best thing that ever happened to me!"_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"We wished we were there to see her say her first word!" said Mona "After what you and Master Splinter told us, it sounded so cute!"

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo "Makes me feel so gooey within!"

As he spoke, he shivered and his elbow caught his plate of food to which his fork fell to the floor.

"Opps!" he said.

"Mikey!" Pandora laughed "Mikey!"

"Mikey!" Kemeko repeated.

At once everyone looked at Kemeko who laughed and clapped her little hands along with Pandora.

"Well what do you knew eh?" Raphael smirked causing everyone else to laugh "Even Kemeko thinks that when you drop something it's a 'Mikey!'"

Michelangelo looked up and frowned.

"Awww dude!" he said to which the others chuckled.

Mona meanwhile stroked Michelangelo's shell.

"Don't worry Mikey." she laughed "They'll soon grow out of it!"

"I hope so." Michelangelo said as he continued to eat his breakfast.

* * *

"So what do you say everyone?" asked Leonardo "We'll get a bedroom made up for Kemeko?"

"Sure thing Leo!" said Donatello "I can't wait to get started! There's so much I can build out of all the junk in that room, just like I did when we did Mona's room and when little Pandora arrived!"

"And we'll paint the room!" said Mona "Make it all lovely!"

Pandora was especially excited.

"Can I help?" she asked as she bounced in her chair "I help too!"

"Of course you can help sweetie!" said Leonardo "We do need a kid's eye for this to work!"

"Hooray!" Pandora squealed "I got toys for the room! And I want to paint too!"

"Sure thing Little Geisha!" said Raphael "You can help paint and get messy!"

"Yay!" said Pandora "And Kimmi-coo and I can play together in it! And sleep over!"

"Maybe when Kemeko's a little older you can!" said Mona "And that's so sweet that you want to share your toys with her! I can help you choose some for her!"

"Okay mummy!" said Pandora.

Leonardo looked across to Kemeko and stroked her nose.

"Hear that Lotus Blossom?" he said with a smile "You're going to get a room! Your own little room to sleep and play in!"

Kemeko just giggled and kicked her little legs about in her high chair.

"Dada...dada!" she gurgled making Leonardo lean towards her and nuzzle her nose making the other turtles, Mona and Splinter gush lovingly.

 **Awww! Such sweet moments! And more to follow in the following chapters! Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Standing in the middle of the spare room, Leonardo rubbed his chin as he looked around.

"You musing Leo?" asked Donatello who was walking in with some tools so he could begin building.

"That I am Donnie." said Leonardo "I'm just trying to think of what Karai would have done."

Donatello looked around the room.

It was still full of furniture and storage boxes they needed to sort through, and Donatello could already see what he could use to build a bed.

"I could make something out of the crib too!" he said "Maybe a place to put all the stuffed toys!"

"Some shelves will go nicely up there!" said Leonardo dreamily as he looked at the walls "All lined with toys, and maybe a few pictures!"

"Well, you get on with your interior design Leo!" said Donatello as he took out his tools and spun a couple in his hands "I'm gonna start building here!"

A couple of hours went by and Leonardo was standing in the bedroom with his brothers and Mona painting the walls a dusty pink colour.

Pandora was helping, and she was wearing a white jumpsuit that was covered in splashes and she had some paint on her face and hands, as well as painting with her little brush, she was making little hand prints on the walls!

"Hey! Little Geisha!" said Raphael watching his daughter with a smirk "Are you decorating or just making a mess?"

Pandora looked up at her dad and grinned.

"Mess daddy!" she said holding up her hands.

"You're going to need a very long bath by the end of this!" Mona commented as she ran a little more paint on the walls.

Leonardo just chuckled and looked at his section of the wall.

He had painted a second coat, and had then opened a pot of a more dark brownish pink and was starting to draw a blossom tree on the wall, making it look like it was growing out of the corner then spreading onto the wall and the one next to it.

"Oh wow Leo!" Michelangelo commented as he looked up from painting "That looks so pretty!"

"Yeah!" said Mona "Such a personal touch!"

"Well, it represents part of her home." said Leonardo "And her mother's birthplace, and also, the blossoms represent that she is my little flower, my Lotus Blossom."

"So sweet!" said Mona.

"Yeah!" Raphael agreed.

"I think it's pretty!" Pandora said.

"Thanks sweetie!" said Leonardo with a smile at Pandora "And you handprints look rather impressive!"

"Thanks Uncle Leo!" said Pandora with a grin.

"But we do need to fully colour this wall." said Mona "Come on sweetie, I'll help you, and then maybe if you like you can do some finger painting at the kitchen table later."

"Okay Mummy!" said Pandora walking over and picking up her brush before starting to paint her wall.

* * *

After a while, the walls were finished, and Leonardo looked upon them proudly.

The walls were painted a dark pink and there was the blossom tree he had drawn along with some lighter pink blossom petals adorning the branches and flying around.

There was also some Japanese writing in black on the other end of the room, and the characters read 'Flower' 'Precious' 'Delicate' and 'Treasure'

It had taken a while to dry but he was confident they would be able to move some furniture in soon, Donatello had told him he was almost done but it would be another 20 minutes.

As he stood there, Mona walked in with Kemeko in her arms.

The baby girl was gurgling and kicking her feet around and she squeaked with delight when she saw her new room.

"I think she loves it Leo!" Mona smiled.

Leonardo turned to his adopted sister and Kemeko and stroked the little girl's cheek.

"You like it huh Lotus?" asked Leonardo to which Kemeko held out her little arms to him.

"You wanna go to daddy eh?" asked Mona.

"Dada! Dada!" Kemeko gurgled and Mona chuckled before gently handing Kemeko to Leonardo who took her in his arms.

"We did all this for you Kemeko!" Leonardo smiled to which the little girl squealed and giggled.

"I think she's happy Leo." Mona smiled.

"Wait till she see's when the furniture goes in!" Leonardo grinned as he nuzzled Kemeko making her giggle.

* * *

They didn't have long to wait as after about fifteen minutes, Donatello had finished the furniture and with the help of Mona and Leonardo, they began to arrange the room.

Michelangelo, Raphael, Splinter and Pandora waited outside.

After the painting had been completed, Pandora had been given a bath to get all the paint off and was in her panda onesie.

Splinter held Kemeko close to him and the little Japanese girl curled her fingers around his grey fur.

"Oh man!" said Michelangelo "I can't wait to see the new room!" he then looked at Kemeko "I bet you can't either eh?" he tickled Kemeko's chin making her giggle and gurgle.

I want to see the room daddy!" Pandora squeaked "When can we see it!?"

"Soon sweetie, soon!" said Raphael scooping Pandora up and holding her close "Gosh you are impatient!"

"Just like her daddy huh?" Michelangelo commented with a grin.

Raphael turned to Michelangelo and frowned but Pandora just laughed.

* * *

Just then, Mona poked her head out of the door.

"Okay you guys, you can come see now!" she called.

"Yay!" Pandora cheered to which Raphael placed her on the ground and she ran towards her mother.

"Kemeko has a new room! Kemeko has a new room!" she cheered happily.

Splinter chuckled at the little mutant then walked over with Kemeko.

"Let's see what your father has done for you hmmm?" he asked to which Kemeko gurgled and clapped her hands.

He walked into the room with Michelangelo and they all stood and stared in wonder.

The spare room had been totally transformed, the walls painted dark pink with the blossom tree Leonardo had painted along with the Japanese writing on the other walls.

There was a bed made with some low barriers around it with a duvet and pillows, the old crib had been transformed into a pillowed shelf for the stuffed toys.

There were many shelves filled with more toys as well as some ornaments and there were some pictures of some water coloured Japanese pictures.

"Oh wow!" said Michelangelo "This looks amazing Leo!"

Splinter analysed the room and smiled.

"You've made such a pretty room for Kemeko." he said, he then looked at Kemeko who looked around curiously then grinned toothlessly.

"And the critic has spoken!" he added "She loves it!" he handed Kemeko to Leonardo who held her close.

Leonardo kissed Kemeko and placed her on her new bed to which the little girl began to crawl over it.

"Well this is your new room sweetie!" he said "You're gonna be a big girl now!"

He stepped back slightly "Though I will miss you sharing a room with me, but I gotta let you become independent, let you have your space."

Kemeko crawled around the bed and looked up at Leonardo with a smile.

"I'm sure she's gonna be fine Leo!" said Raphael placing his hand on his brother's shoulder "I had to do the same with Pandora when she was big enough to leave her crib and sleep in her own room."

Leonardo nodded in agreement then chuckled as Pandora climbed onto the bed with Kemeko and began to bounce.

"Yay!" she cried "Kemeko's got a bed of her own!" she crawled over to Kemeko who had stopped crawling and was laying on her side.

"You got a room!" Pandora squealed as she hugged Kemeko "And we can play together! Yay!"

"That's right kids!" said Splinter with a smile "You can!"

"Whee!" Pandora squealed as she tickled Pandora happily who squealed and laughed.

 **Awww! Such sweet moments! Now Kemeko's got her own room, what will happen when spends the night alone?**

 **Well, you will find out soon enough!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya Readers!**

 **Wow! Can't believe we're into December again! Christmas is creeping up on us! And I have to say it's gonna be an eventful one this year! Got events on at work, with my pole dancing group and I'll be attending Carol Concerts and Pantomimes, as is tradition!**

 **But I'm gonna try and update as often as I can too! No promises, but I can try! lol!**

 **Hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

 **Chapter Four**

Later that evening, Leonardo carried Kemeko to her room to put her to sleep.

The little girl was all clean after her bath and was wearing a Panda onesie, every so often she would yawn and rub her little eyes.

"Sleepy Lotus." Leonardo said softly "Don't worry, you'll be in your new bed soon!"

He walked into Kemeko's new room and placed her on her new bed whilst lifting the covers to tuck her in.

"There we go sweetie!" he said gently placing her down and putting the covers over her.

"It's going to be strange, you not in my room in your little crib, but you gotta learn to sleep alone since you're becoming a big girl now."

He leaned down and kissed Kemeko to which the little girl placed her hands on his face.

"Papa!" she squeaked "Papa!"

Leonardo chuckled and nuzzled her.

"That's right!" he said "I'm your papa, and you're my little Lotus Blossom!" he kissed her nose making her giggle and gently tickled her sides.

"Uncle Leo! Uncle Leo!"

* * *

A little voice made the blue masked turtle jump slightly and he looked behind him to see Pandora run in wearing pink pyjamas and holding up Cuddles the Bear.

Putting a finger to his lips Leonardo acknowledged her presence.

"Hey Little Geisha!" he said "You okay?"

"I just want to give Kimmi-coo Cuddles!" she said holding up the worn bear "So she won't be lonely!"

Leonardo smiled.

"Awww you are a sweet girl!" he said "Thank you!" he picked up Pandora and gently placed her on the bed near Kemeko.

"Hey Lotus!" said Leonardo "Look what your big sister has got for you!"

Kemeko looked at Pandora and smiled.

"Pana! Pana!" she gurgled since she was too young to pronounce the name 'Pandora'

Pandora laughed and grinned at Leonardo.

"She's saying my name!" she said happily.

"That she is!" said Leonardo "She's a clever girl! Just like her big sister!"

Pandora giggled again then handed Cuddles to Kemeko who held the worn bear close to her.

"I think she's going to sleep tightly now." said Leonardo "But I'll still use the baby monitor just I case."

He reached down and stroked Kemeko's cheek as the little girl yawned again.

"Alright Pandora." said Leonardo lifting the little mutant off the bed "It's time your baby sister got some sleep now."

"Awww." said Pandora sad she had to leave the room.

"Don't worry sweetheart." said Leonardo "You'll have loads of fun tomorrow, but it is time for you to get settled as well."

"Okay." said Pandora "But we'll be able to play tomorrow right?"

"Sure thing!" said Leonardo as he gently urged Pandora towards the door "Off you go sweetie."

"Night Uncle Leo!" said Pandora as she ran out the door.

"Night Little Geisha!" Leonardo called after her before turning back to Kemeko who rubbed her eyes and licked her lips.

"Okay Lotus." said Leonardo "Time to sleep now." he kissed her again then turned off the light before putting on the little night light next to the bed which gave off some moon and star shapes around the room.

As well as that, he opened Kemeko's music box making soft twinkling music fill the room.

"There we go." he said as he sat back on an armchair to keep an eye on Kemeko until she fell asleep "Sleep tight Lotus Blossom."

* * *

Some hours later, Leonardo was sleeping in his own room with the baby monitor next to his bed.

He had waited until he was sure Kemeko was sleeping like a baby then left the bedroom to let her sleep.

As he slept, his clock read 2pm. Even thought it was daytime above ground and a normal day for the average human, for the mutants below, it was their time to sleep.

Well, if one was a mutant ninja turtle the best time was to sleep during the day as the night worked to their advantage to stick the shadows.

And even though the city above buzzed heavily during the day, almost like it would at night being called 'The City That Never Sleeps' the lair was silent.

* * *

But it wasn't long before Leonardo's peaceful sleep was soon interrupted when the sound of Kemeko's crying filled his ears from the baby monitor.

The shrill cries of the little girl awoke Leonardo with a start and he leapt out of bed throwing the duvet off himself and running to Kemeko's room.

As soon as he ran in, he saw Kemeko crying.

"Kemeko?" he whispered softly "What's wrong sweetheart?"

He walked next to the bed and stroked her head to which the little girl started to settle, her eyes were half closed and filled with tears.

"Shhh, shhh." Leonardo soothed "It's okay."

He stroked Kemeko's head and started to hum a Japanese Lullaby he remembered Splinter used to sing to him and his brothers when they were children.

* * *

Before long Kemeko settled but as Leonardo pulled his hand away she tensed up slightly.

Leonardo bit his lip, he really didn't want to leave Kemeko alone when she was still restless.

He then saw the armchair next to the bed and decided to sit there and wait for Kemeko to fall asleep like he did before.

Stepping back, he tiptoed over to the chair and sat down.

He then waited for a few minutes, hoping Kemeko would stay settled, but it wasn't long before the little girl began to whimper.

Standing up and walking over, Leonardo then remembered the music box he played for Kemeko and he wound it up before letting it play it's tune.

It was then Kemeko started to settle again as soon as the music began to play and Leonardo stroked her silky black hair gently.

"This is going to be a long night." he thought "I don't know how Raph did it with Pandora." he looked across to the chair and decided to bring it closer to the bed which he did, just so he didn't have to keep getting up.

Leonardo pulled the chair close enough so he could reach Kemeko and rested back to watch her.

He placed his paw on Kemeko's and stroked it gently letting the little girl know he was nearby.

* * *

As he sat there stroking her hand, Leonardo smiled softly at how cute Kemeko looked as she slept holding Cuddled close to her and curling her little fingers around his large green finger.

Before long the blue masked turtle could feel sleep consuming him as he watched Kemeko and listened to the music box.

He could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier and before long, his head lolled to the side and keeping his paw on Kemeko's little hand he too drifted off to sleep in the chair.

 **Awww such cute moments! And that was so kind of Pandora to let Kemeko have Cuddles the Teddy Bear!**

 **But it seems it's not going to be easy getting Kemeko to sleep alone. Poor Leonardo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

A few hours later, Leonardo was awakened by someone tapping his beak.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Kemeko standing on the bed and leaning on the chair as well as placing her little fingers on his face.

"Hey sweetie!" he said with a smile.

"Pa...pa!" Kemeko gurgled.

"How long you been awake huh?" asked Leonardo as he pulled Kemeko onto his lap "A while eh?" he bounced the little girl on his lap then stood up "Oh well! Let's go find the others and get some breakfast eh?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Kemeko squealed.

"Alright then!" said Leonardo "I bet you're hungry! I have to say I am too!"

"Not to mention tired!" he added under his breath "Phew...well, no-one said it would be easy being a dad!"

* * *

As he walked out of the room, he looked to the ceiling slightly.

"I have to say Karai, Chaplin." he said "You're missing out on the waking up in the middle of the night and all, even though you had some of it Karai, but I can tell you both, it's all worth it, I love Kemeko so much!"

He yawned again then walked into the kitchen where the others were already there and Michelangelo was serving up some scrambled eggs as well as other cooked breakfast pieces.

"Gosh Leo! You look so tired!"

The first words to the eldest turtle were spoken to him by Michelangelo as he walked over to his chair and placed Kemeko in her high chair next to Pandora who was eating some Rice Krispies.

"Tell me about it!" Leonardo groaned "I was up at least five times in the day as Kemeko cried so much!"

"No wonder you fell asleep in the chair!" Raphael commented.

Leonardo's eyes widened slightly, how did they know he had fallen asleep in Kemeko's room?

"You knew I was in there?" he asked.

"We didn't see you in your room bro." said Donatello "We came to get you up, and you weren't there, So we peeked into Kemeko's room and there you were, sleeping like a baby!"

Leonardo chuckled.

"You saw eh?" he asked.

"Uh huh!" said Michelangelo as he placed a plate of scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon and toast in front of Leonardo "You did look like Kemeko had kept you up so we decided to let you sleep on!"

"Aww, thanks!" said Leonardo, he looked across to Kemeko who looked up at him smiling.

"You're gonna need to learn how to sleep alone without me, I'm gonna need my sleep if I'm gonna lead my family on patrol!"

"Don't worry Leonardo." said Splinter "I am aware of your dedication as leader, but you must put your duties as a father first as well."

"Thanks Master." said Leonardo "I just got to get her used to sleeping alone, but she seems a bit reluctant at the moment."

"She'll get used to it Leo!" said Mona "Pandora got used to it pretty quickly."

* * *

Pandora looked up from her bowl then up at Kemeko, then over at Leonardo.

"Uncle Leo?" she asked "If Kimmi-coo doesn't like to be alone, maybe I could sleep there too?"

Leonardo looked at Pandora and raised an eyebrow.

"I could look after her!" she said with a smile.

"You know that's not a bad idea!" said Mona stroking Pandora's head "Maybe Pandora being there might help Kemeko settle a little?"

Leonardo thought for a moment.

"Please Uncle Leo!" said Pandora "Ninja Bear, Geisha Bear, Cuddles and I will look after Kemeko! And she will sleep tight!"

Leonardo smiled at Pandora and stroked her head.

"Okay little geisha!" he said "Let's do that tonight! You can have your bath and stories then we'll get you both tucked in!"

"Yay!" said Pandora, she then looked at Kemeko "We're going to have a sleepover!"

Kemeko just laughed in reply.

"Sleep sleep!" she gurgled.

"You got that right Lotus Blossom!" said Leonardo "You sure kept daddy up most of the night!" he rested his head on his hand as he felt himself starting to doze off a little.

"Don't fall asleep bro!" said Raphael "You'll end up in your breakfast!"

"Talk about egg on the face!" said Michelangelo "Ha! Egg on your face! Get it!" he pointed to the uneaten scrambled eggs on Leonardo's plate.

The others groaned at Michelangelo's joke yet Pandora and Kemeko laughed.

"Hey! The girls found it funny!" said Michelangelo.

* * *

The day went by with the usual activities, training with Master Splinter as well as patrolling the city as it lay still busy as it would be during the day under the stars.

Although Leonardo because he was so tired decided to nap in between training and patrol and he didn't join the others for video games or any fun activities.

Luckily Michelangelo was more than happy to watch over Kemeko as well as Pandora, well, he was always happy to play with the kids whenever he got the chance.

* * *

Finally it was time for the girl's baths and bedtime.

Pandora was finding it hard to sit still as she so excited about sleeping over with Kemeko.

"My first sleepover!" she said happily.

"Yes sweetheart." Said Mona as she tried to coax her excited daughter into her Panda pyjamas after trying her off, "But you must be calm okay, Kemeko is still very young!"

"Okay mummy." Said Pandora as she pushed her head out of her pyjama top and giggled.

"There's my little Geisha!" Mona laughed as she nuzzled her daughter's nose "Now, you going to choose your toys and some books to take into Kemeko's room?"

"Yes mummy!" said Pandora as she ran over to her bed and pulled Geisha Bear and Ninja Bear off the bed as well as picked up some picture books that were on the floor and bedside table.

"Good girl." Said Mona and she held out her hand for Pandora to take which she did and followed her mother to Kemeko's room where they could hear the little girl gurgling and chattering.

* * *

Entering the bedroom, they could see Leonardo nuzzling Kemeko and kissing her.

"That's right sweetie!" he said "You're going to have your big sister looking after you!"

"Pan-nora!" Kemeko said "Pan-nora!"

"That's right sweetie!" said Leonardo "Pandora's going to sleep with you!"

"Here I am Uncle Leo!" said Pandora holding up her books and bears "Ready to look after Kemeko!"

"Amazing!" said Leonardo with a grin and Mona gently pushed Pandora over and the little mutant climbed onto the bed with Kemeko.

Kemeko smiled happily as she saw Pandora climb onto the bed with her and place her books and teddies on the duvet.

"Okay kids." said Mona softly "It's time to settle down and get ready for stories okay?"

"Okay mum." said Pandora as she climbed under the duvet with Kemeko and held Geisha Bear and Ninja Bear close whilst Kemeko held Cuddles close to her.

"We'll get the others in here to say goodnight." said Leonardo "And then we'll get the girls all settled and ready for their sleepover!"

"Yay!" Pandora said as she looked at Kemeko "We're having a sleepover! We're having a sleepover!"

"yes you are sweeties!" Smiled Mona putting a finger to her lips.

 **So, the girls are gonna have their first sleepover! So cute! Wonder if Kemeko will sleep better with Pandora with her?**


End file.
